1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nail clippers with a disposable receptacle and more particularly pertains to sanitarily containing and disposing nail clippings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nail clippers is known in the prior art. More specifically, nail clippers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of clipping finger and toe nails are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,090 to Grassi discloses a nail clipper catcher, wherein a receptacle is provided for receiving clipped nails within the lower arm of a pivoting cutting member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,160 to Castagna discloses a nail clipper and catcher having a container within the space defined by the upper and lower cutting members. U.S. Pat. No. to 5,195,544 to Campagna discloses a nail catcher case for use with a conventional nail clipper. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,430 to Allen, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,109 to Min; and U.S. Pat. Des. 283,452 to Boschetti are provided as being of general interest.
In this respect, the nail clippers with disposable receptacle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of sanitarily containing and disposing nail clippings.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved nail clippers with disposable receptacle which can be used for sanitarily containing and disposing nail clippings. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.